Guerras de sangre
by Vampire dark10
Summary: La boda más esperada para unos y menos esperada por otros. Un poder poco conocido, inimaginable, y solo una rival en el amor de la persona que más aman, osará plantarle cara. Ed
1. Sueños

¿Música

_¿Música? _

_Si, eso es lo que escucho. Es suave y dulce. Tierna, cariñosa. No la puedo distinguir bien, pero deseo saber su procedencia. _

_Me abro paso entre la oscuridad que ha absorbido hasta el más pequeño recoveco y me guío por el oído. _

_Cada vez la escucho con más claridad. Parece música de un piano, de un piano que acariciado por su pianista, me llamaba suavemente._

_Sigo buscando, casi con desesperación. Necesito saber la procedencia de la música._

_El sonido se vuelve cada vez más claro, más fuerte, señal de que estoy cerca._

_Enfocó los ojos y busco, penetro, en la oscuridad y… lo veo… _

_Veo al ser más hermoso de este mundo, un ángel iluminado por la claridad de la luna. Sentado en un banco, frente a un piano._

_-Acércate, Bella._

_Su voz es un susurro melodioso que llega a mis oídos y los acaricia con delicadeza. ¿Podría existir voz más melodiosa? ¿Podría existir ángel más bello?_

_Me adelanté unos pasos. Pocos. No me gustaría que la ilusión desapareciera. Él alzó los ojos y me mira con aquella sonrisa torcida, que tanto me gustaba. No se había ido. Seguía ahí, esperándome. Volví a poner en funcionamiento mis pies y seguí hacía delante. _

_Cuando llegué hasta él, me cogió de la cintura y mi guió hasta su regazo._

_-¿En qué piensas-susurró mientras sus dedos volvían a acariciar las teclas del piano._

_-En la maravillosa melodía que has creado-sonrió-, otra gran obra-entreabrió sus labios para dejar que el sonido de las palabras llenen el espacio vacío, pero me adelanté con rapidez humana-. Pero se que, esto, es un sueño, un maravilloso sueño._

_ME acurruqué en su regazo y noté su pecho temblar a causa de la risa y como acariciaba con una de sus manos, una de mis mejillas. _

_Sentí que su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente y una brillante luz me cegó, obligándome a tapar mis ojos, con las manos._

_-Bella-la voz de Alice me obligó a volver abrir los ojos-, ¿que te parece esto?_

_Miré a mi alrededor. ¿Y Edward? Aquel tranquilo lugar, en el que estábamos, había sido sustituido por una de las famosas tiendas de Alice. Los vestidos con su etiqueta de "mírame, pero no me toques si no tienes suficiente dinero como para comprarme" estaban por todos lados, mientras que un agradable dependiente nos miraba con coquetería mal disimulada._

_-Bella-Alice parecía ofendida por no haber prestado atención a sus palabras._

_-Si… dime…-tartamudeé patéticamente-._

_-¿Que te parece este vestido?_

_Miré el vestido que señalaba y me quedé boquiabierta. _

_Era un vestido corto, un poco más corto de las rodillas. Negro, con unos pequeños volantes al final y sin mangas, ni tirantes. Era realmente sencillo, pero seguramente el más hermoso de los que se encontraban entre las paredes de la tienda._

_-Es hermoso-fue lo único que pude decir._

_-A que si. Nos lo llevamos-dijo refiriéndose al dependiente._

_-Vamos, Bella, hay mucho que comprar._

_Estaba a punto de protestar cuando me encontré con más de siete bolsas en cada mano y la imagen de millones de bolsas cayendo y enterrándome._

_Cerré los ojos y luché desesperadamente. Solté mis bolsas y comencé a patalear y dar puñetazos._

_-Auch._

_Ese sonido me sorprendió. Sonaba a una voz humana. Escuché pequeñas risas y decidí abrirlos. LA imagen que vi, me sorprendió bastante: un señor, ya con sus años a punto de desplomarse por… el puñetazo que sin querer le había dado. Vestía como un cura y si en este momento pudiera pedir un deseo, hubiera sido "tierra trágame"._

_Entonces caí en la cuenta, si había un cura, yo… yo estaría vestida de novia y una iglesia realmente llena donde la gente parecía no parar de cuchichear. _

_Me eché un vistazo y así fue. Yo con un gran y largo vestido de novia. Con un magnifico y deslumbrante Edward a mi lado sonriendo con mi sonrisa preferida._

_Entre el gentío vi a Jessica y a Laurent que me enviaban miradas de furia y celos, camufladas en unas agradables y alegres, aunque de vez en cuando hablaban entre ellas y sus caras eran el reflejo de la maldad._

_Tambien vi a Mike, a Tyler y a… Eric. Sus presencias me cogieron por sorpresa, aunque no podían ocultar su risa. _

_Tambien vi a Ángela y a Ben, quienes me sonreían con ánimos y alegría. Ellos parecían sinceros. Luego estaban mis padres y mis…suegros "¡rayos, como sonaba esa palabra!". Todos felices. _

_El cura carraspeó y no entendí el porque. _

_Al ver la cara de emoción contenida de todo el mundo, supuse que sería el momento de dar mi "si, quiero". Cogí aire y con una sonrisa:_

_-Para siempre._

_Muchos sonrieron, pues me giré a ver sus caras. Si, todos estábamos felices._

_-Para siempre y por siempre._

_Las palabras de Edward me tomaron por sorpresa, no había puesto demasiada atención a lo que decía el cura._

_-Pues entonces, puede besar a la novia. _

_Eso si lo escuché y con claridad y ese cura no sabía hasta que punto estaba de acuerdo con él._

_Edward me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a él, mientras yo rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello._

_-Ahora eres la señora Cullen._

_-Mmm-ronronee de forma seductora, aunque seguramente solo hice el ridículo-, que bien suena._

_Los dos reímos antes de esa idea y justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de juntarse, una voz me llamó…_

_-Bella…_

_Haciendo que me alejara del sueño…_

_-Bella…_

_Haciendo que me alejara del beso…_

_-Bella…_

_Haciendo que volviera a la realidad y despertara de aquel extraño, pero maravilloso, sue…ño._

--

Aquí vengo con otro fic. Disculpen, pero no me pude resistir a la idea que fue recorriendo mi cabeza lentamente.

Como muchs ya habran supuesto, esto es como mi breaking Dawn y espero que les guste, asi que porfavor dejen sus reviews.

Besos,

Vampire Dark


	2. Despertar

¿Música

-Bella.

La voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

-Bella.

Abrí los ojos y me revolví un poco encontrándome con Edward, realmente preocupado.

Me desperecé como pude.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté mientras un pequeño bostezo escapaba de mi boca.

-Estabas gritando y pataleando-Edward frunció el ceño-, decías cosas sin sentido. Se podía decir que tenías una pesadilla-reí disimuladamente.

En cierto modo, era verdad, pero solo la parte en la que tenía que salir con Alice de compras y todas aquellas bolsas cayeron sobre mi cabeza sepultándome.

-Bueno, se puede decir que tuve dos maravillosos sueños donde en mitad de cada uno, aparte de que me perdía siempre la mejor parte, tuve una pesadilla-mientras hablaba el rubor de mis mejillas fue creciendo.

Comencé a explicarle mi, bueno mis, sueño con la cabeza gacha. No le iba a dar el gusto de ver mis mejillas sonrosadas cuando llegara a la parte de la boda. Del si quiero, y del beso. No quería que se diera cuenta de las inmensas ganas que tenía de ser la señora Cullen, no le iba a dar el gusto.

Por supuesto que le reproché que me despertara en la mejor parte del sueño y el no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Con delicadeza poso su mano en mi barbilla y sin esfuerzo hizo que alzara la cabeza y le mirara a los ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que me hacían nadar en un océano de pequeñas mariposas.

Se acercó despacio y mientras la distancia iba siendo un obstáculo cada vez más pequeño, habló, haciendo que su dulce aliento me impactara en la cara.

-Tan hermosa como siempre.

Y nuestros labios se juntaron.

No paso nada nuevo, como siempre yo perdía. Los latidos de mi corazón se descontrolaron y mi pulso aumentó. Me quedé rendida en sus brazos, sin importarme la falta de oxigeno o si ya no estábamos solos, solo disfrute.

Cuando sentía que la vista comenzaba a nublarse, Edward me separó de él, pero aún así, continuó abrazándome.

-Demasiadas barreras-susurraba molesto.

Entonces recordé con horror algo. Estaba recién levantada. Con el cabello tremendamente desubicado y no me había cepillado los dientes. ¿Y si mi aliento era el más putrefacto, jamás conocido, en este momento?

Sin mirar a Edward y con prisas hice además de soltarme, pero como yo no disponía de una fuerza descomunal, necesitaba la ayuda que Edward me proporcionó rompiendo el abrazo.

Cogí mi neceser y corrí hacia el baño, mientras escuchaba la peque risita de Edward por detrás.

Me cepillé los dientes con laboriosidad y parsimonia, poniendo esmero en cada movimiento, creo que llegué a exagerar.

Mientras me cepillaba por mi mente circularon muchas ideas.

Cuando me casara, ¿Qué pasaría con Jacob? Es decir, yo lo quería, pero supongo que de alguna manera, no puedo tenerlos a los dos. Me haría daño a mí y, sobretodo, a ellos. Pero, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Casarme con un vampiro, para cualquier humano normal y con dos dedos de frente sería la locura más loca que se le podía ocurrir a alguien, pero yo le amaba y le necesitaba a mi lado. Sin él, mi mundo moría. Por otro lado, perder mi amistad con Jacob me dolía sinceramente, no quería que perdiéramos el contacto, pero, ¿que podía hacer? ¿Qué era, exactamente, lo correcto? Pasar la mejor eternidad sin envejecer con el ser que más amo en el universo o con el licántropo manteniéndose joven y yo envejeciendo, además de que echaría de menos a Edward, durante toda la vida. Estaba confusa y desconcertada.

Acabé de lavarme los dientes y le tocaba el turno a mi pelo. Con la misma parsimonia me lo cepillé…

Por otro lado, también estaba la familia y los… amigos. LA familia de Edward era tan… Cullen. No tenían secretos, se ayudaban entre ellos, Carlisle y Esme eran unos padres envidiablemente estupendos, pero el problema era mi familia. Yo estaba dispuesta ha dejarlos por Edward, pero como me sentiré de aquí a equis años, ¿me arrepentiré de haber tomado esa decisión?

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Charlie se escuchó por el otro lado de la puerta.

Supongo que estará esperando a que salga.

-Ya salgo, papá-exclamé para que me escuchará por detrás de la puerta.

-No hace falta, solo era para avisarte de que esta noche vendré tarde. No me esperes levantada.

-De acuerdo.

No se si siguió detrás de la puerta o si se fue, solo sé que cuando abandoné el baño, él ya no estaba en casa.

Volví a mi habitación y, como Edward ya no estaba, cogí lo primero que vi del armario y bajé a la cocina.

Abajo, al lado de mi dios heleno, había un pequeño duendecillo de pelo negro con puntas rebeldes.

-¿Alice?-pregunté asombrada, esta se giró cuando escuchó su nombre-, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues te vengo a buscar-al ver mi cara de confusión, le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Edward y los dos se comunicaron a velocidad vampírica, haciendo que yo me perdiera en la primera palabra.

Edward suspiró y me miró. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, lo entendí. Sus ojos estaban negros con aquellas sombras púrpuras que indicaban que necesitaba alimentarse.

ME hizo un gesto y me acerqué a él tímidamente. Me cogió por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo.

-Te echaré de menos-dijo pasando su nariz por mi garganta.

Yo también le echaría de menos. Cuando su presencia faltaba, me sentía ida, sin movitaciones, porque el era mi día a día, mi vida, mi todo.

-Y yo-intenté que mi voz sonora lo menos despreocupada posible, sin mucho éxito.

-Vendré tan pronto como pueda…-se detuvo al ver mi cara de enojo-, ¿qué pasa?

-No deberías darte prisa. Tómate tu tiempo-susurré mientras le apartaba un mechón de su despeinado cabello-. Yo también te echaré de menos, pero cuanto peor te alimentes, antes tendrás que volverte a ir. Además, no quiero ser egoísta y mantenerte siempre a mi lado, tengo que pensar en ti…

-Nunca eres egoísta-arrugó la frente.

-Pero, ¿me harás caso?

LE miré fijamente, esperando un sí por respuesta. No llegaba pero seguí insistiendo, hasta que lentamente fue asintiendo.

Miré a Alice y esta me guiñó un ojo con aprobación.

-Bueno Edward será mejor que te vayas. Los chicos te esperan.

LA miré sorprendida. Pensé que los que se iban eran Alice y Edward, pero no los chicos. Eso significaba tarde de chicas, que a su vez significaba tarde de compras y para saber eso, no hacía falta ser psíquica.

Miré Alice casi con miedo. Su cara se había transformado en una horrenda y diabólica mueca que me daba escalofríos.

ME abracé a Edward como buscando protección y él me correspondió acariciando mi mejilla para que me tranquilizase.

-No la tortures, Alice-sugirió con una sonrisa, aunque con cierto timbre de amenaza.

Alice sonrió y suavizó su mueca, pero estaba claro que me esperaba una tarde larga, muy larga, y traumática.


End file.
